So long!
by Fujimoto Miyako
Summary: Aku tahu itu.. Karena dari awal, kita sudah melangkah dari garis yang sama.


So long!

Disclaimer: Aki-P (Akimoto Yasushi) & AKB48

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!

["Saat itu dimulai, kami memiliki tempat yang sama. Sikap gadis itu yang tak pernah berubah. Aku tahu kau siapa. Kau punya sisi putih yang sangat istimewa dan selalu diinginkan oleh para pelamar gagal agar dapat berlatih bersama kami. Itu membuat para anggota lain senang denganmu dan mengagumimu, juga tentunya Fansmu. Kau gadis pekerja keras yang kuat dan berbeda. Kau sudah bersinar sekarang. Tapi, ada sisi hitam yang juga kau miliki. Kau takut akan suatu tanggung jawab besar yang diberikan padamu. Aku tahu itu.. Karena dari awal, kita sudah melangkah dari garis yang sama."]

"Tch.. Ini terlalu deras,"

Aku berusaha melewati tanah lembab di tengah hujan deras dan hanya berbekal payung. Aku beruntung karena hari ini bukan hari performance di stage ataupun sekedar latihan, dan tak ada jadwal syuting maupun pemotretan. Mungkin jika suaraku bisa menembus hujan, aku sudah berteriak kesal dengan penuh emosi karena celanaku yang mulai dilahap lumpur.

Tenang saja, sedikit lagi. Ah. Kalau bukan karena temanku yang tua itu.. Hh.. Setidaknya perasaanku langsung terobati ketika melihat rumah sederhana tak jauh dariku. Langkah kakiku mendekati rumah itu. Ya, tak berbeda dari terakhir aku mengunjunginya. Beruntung rumahnya tak berpagar, langsung saja aku memasuki pekarangan dan terasnya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Akhirnya.." Aku menghela napas lega sambil melipat payungku dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan cepat.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ketuk lagi. Tidak ada. Lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada. Ah, apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ini belum dicoba.

"Yuko-san!" Teriakku dari luar dengan lantang, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ia mendengar suaraku yang telah dikalahkan derasnya suara hujan.

Aku memang tak terlalu peka dalam pendengaran, apalagi harus bercampur dengan suara air hujan. Tapi, tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka lebar. Gadis cantik dengan wajah bingung itu membukakan pintunya. Ya, sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut gadis mengingat umurnya. Tapi.. Oh.. Aku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi si Ratu Senam Ekspresi ini.

"Eh? Yu-chan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Masuk, masuk! Kau pasti kedinginan diluar!" Perintahnya sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam.

Aku melepaskan sandal di rak dan menaruh payungku di dekat pintu. Saat aku menatapnya, ia memandangku dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tidak yakin.

"Pastinya kau tidak bodoh, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel? Ini sudah masuk musim dingin," Ujarnya dengan menatapku serius.

"Aku tidak kedinginan," Bantahku pelan.

"Bukankah kau sensitif pada dingin?" Tanyanya heran.

"Sekarang aku tidak ingin sensitif pada dingin dulu," Jawabku.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit," Ucapnya saat aku melewatinya.

"Kupastikan itu," Balasku santai.

Aku melihat beberapa ruang yang kami lewati. Kosong. Ini benar-benar kosong. Setidaknya aku sudah menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi. Aku melihat ia mendahuluiku menaiki tangga, lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau kesini naik apa?" Tanyanya.

"Jalan kaki," Jawabku santai.

"Jarak dari rumahmu kesini itu jauh, Yumi. Jangan paksa aku untuk membuatmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Katanya dengan nada agak tinggi. Oh, kau mulai lagi.

"Memang aku terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja menaiki kendaraan di hujan sederas ini, hm, Yuko-san?" Balasan itu membuat Yuko-san tidak berbicara lagi.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya, tentu saja aku heran karena aku berada dibelakangnya. Lalu, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku bisa sangat baik hati walaupun kau mengotori lantai dirumahku ini. Tapi tolong, jangan dikamarku," Katanya sambil menatapku serius untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini dengan para Juniormu, hm?" Tanyaku balik menyuguhkan wajah datarku.

"Ya, ya. Tenanglah disini. Akan kuambil baju dan celana untukmu," Ia memasuki kamarnya.

Aku hanya menunggunya di depan pintu kamar. Aku tahu kalau ia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kalau ia sedang tidak protective. Tak lama, Yuko-san keluar dari kamar sambil membawakan sepasang baju dan celananya. Ia menyodorkan itu padaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menungguku diluar.

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan tersenyum kearahnya. Ia langsung melewatiku masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kasur empuk di dalam ruangan itu. Merebahkan badanku yang terasa lelah karena perjalanan tadi. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku sebentar.

"Kau seperti gadis yang gagal move on karena ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya saja," Tukas Yuko-san yang membuatku agak kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Maksudku? Bukankah kau punya IQ lebih dari 100, Yu?" Serangnya balik.

"Eh? Memangnya kau juga tidak? Padahal kau yang menangis waktu itu," Kataku kesal sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu, siapa gadis yang menangis terisak-isak dibalik panggung? Sae? Kana? Atau Ume-chan? Sedang tidak sadar?" Ia lagi-lagi menyerangku.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah. Kau masih bersikap protec, ya, pada temanmu ini," Aku mencoba menutup kedua mataku lagi, dan terdengar suara gemerisik di atas kasur.

"Sasameyuki.." Oh, no. Lagu itu lagi.

"Riguretto.." Kau membuatku menyesal, Yuko-san.

"Kenapa? Itu lagu yang cocok untukmu, Yu-chan. Hei. Kau kelihatannya lelah. Bagaimana caranya kau ber-acting dengan tenagamu sekarang, heh?" Sindir Yuko-san yang berada tepat disampingku. Aku mengetahuinya karena suaranya tak jauh dariku.

"Hm," Berusaha tak menanggapi, itulah cara terbaikku sekarang.

"Hei, Yumi. Kau tahu? Kau punya kesempatan untuk menang di Sonsekyou tahun depan," Dia ini mulai bicara apa?

"Oshimen-mu Mayu, 'kan?" Spontan aku langsung membuka mataku.

"Ya, tentu saja," Jawabku yakin. Sebentar aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau ada di posisi keenam tahun ini. Bisa saja kau mengalahkan Sashiko atau Shiriri-chan tahun depan. Ya.. Seperti tiga setengah tahun lalu. Kau bisa menjadi Center lagi, Yumi," Kata Yuko-san dengan semangat.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Itu belum tentu. Aku juga harus mengalahkanmu, Yuko-san. Ini tak mudah," Sanggahku.

"Bisa saja, 'kan. Dari segi apapun kau memiliki posisi kuat untuk dapat mencapai kursi teratas itu lagi. Bahkan, kau mengalahkanku dari segi umur," Sebelah alis mataku naik, mulai bingung dengan gelagat Yuko-san.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah Center AKB48 sekarang. Apalagi Sashi-san yang namanya sudah benar-benar naik. Sangat susah untuk menerobos posisi incaran itu," Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau lebih baik kau masuk Universitas setelah kau lulus nanti, Yumi," Ledek Yuko-san.

"Oh, ya?" Aku tidak mengindahkan perkataannya itu.

"Oh, ayolah.. Kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena Sayaka? Jadi ini dampaknya. Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya juga? Hei. Coba dengarkan Seniormu ini dulu," Ia mulai kesal.

"Kau masih seangkatanku. Kita hanya beda umur delapan tahun. Delapan tahun," Tegasku ikut kembali kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, Yumi. Kau masih berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Itu usia remaja yang benar-benar berpotensi. Lihatlah dirimu. Ah.. Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku lebih dari 10 cm. Lihat juga rambutmu yang sudah hampir sepanjang tubuh Takamina itu," Mulai lagi. Mulai.

"Terus..?"

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikir untuk memikirkan suksesmu kedepannya, huh? Sekarang kau bisa menjadi Center Team K. Kau sangat mudah sekali mendapat predikat itu melebihi Jurina," Lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Sekarang Team K itu bukan seperti dulu, Yuko-san. Team K sudah memiliki banyak bibit baru yang akan tumbuh nantinya. Walaupun aku masih muda, para Wota akan menilai kalau aku sudah mulai membosankan. Aku curiga kalau tahun depan akan diadakan Shuffle Team lagi," Kataku.

"Ya, ya. Oh, ya. Aku suka Single duetmu bersama Shiriri-chan. Dan.. Aku juga tertarik dengan Single-mu dengan Kairi itu yang nadanya mirip dengan Single terbaru Acchan. Hei. Bukannya kau dan Kairi mau merilis Album bulan ini? Apa namanya? Apa aku bisa mendapat bocoran?" Tanya Yuko-san penasaran.

"Mm.. Ini khusus untukmu. Long sheet," Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Okay. Itu sepertinya bagus. Hm. Apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu sedikit saja?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Tolong jaga Team K. Tolong jaga juga AKB ini. Kau pasti bisa menumbuhkan bibit-bibit baru itu, Yumi," Kata Yuko-san sambil menatapku.

"Hm. Itu pasti," Jawabku dengan yakin.

"Kimi no hohoemi wo.. Yume ni miru.. Itsumo onaji shicueeshon. Komorebi ga yureru, suzukake no michi de. Namae yobarerunda," Yuko-san mulai bernyanyi.

"Kimi no hohoemi wo.. Yume ni miru.. Boku wa riyuu wo shiritai.

Me ga sameta toki ni, mune no dokoka ga. Setsunai no wa, naze da?" Lanjutku tersenyum senang.

Yuko-san beranjak dari kasur itu dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu.

"Tampaknya aku sudah bisa membuatmu move on dari Sayaka dan kurasa syuting untuk besok akan lancar," Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak sepenuhnya," Selaku yang membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang sambil menatapku heran plus bingung yang membuatnya begitu menggemaskan. Aku ikut bangkit dari posisi berbaringku.

"Kau belum bisa mentraktir Yakiniku denganku," Ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan jahil. Ia ikut terkekeh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ajak Kana dan Ume-chan," Suruhnya.

"Aku tidak bawa handphone," Kataku.

"Ah.. Bilang saja kau tidak mau pulsamu habis. Itu di meja pakai saja handphone-ku," Aku segera mengambil handphone flip-nya yang ada di atas meja dekat kasur.

"Baiklah," Aku mengambil handphone-nya dan sebelum aku mulai mengetik aku melihat senyum manisnya padaku.

Dan tanpa kusadari, sekejap kemudian senyum itu telah pudar.

["Mungkin ia adalah salah satu dari kami yang sangat hyperactive. Sangat ceria dan penuh semangat, serta pekerja keras sesuai image Team K yang sesungguhnya. Di sisi lain ia juga adalah gadis baik hati, tulus, dan perhatian pada Member lainnya. Tapi, di saat satu persatu dari kami mulai pergi untuk meraih impiannya masing-masing. Di saat itulah rasa semangat kami mulai luntur. Mulai dari Erepyon, Maa-chan, Tomo-san, Megu-san, Noro-chan, sampai Sayaka-san. Waktu terus berjalan dan tidak bisa diputar mundur. Aku yang dulu sangat ketakutan dan sempat rendah diri karena tinggiku yang bisa dibilang sangat pendek untuk ukuran rata-rata para Member, sekarang segalanya telah berubah dan umurku sudah bertambah 8 tahun. Ketika saat itu muncul. Dimana waktu sudah datang, kami mulai merasakan arti dari perpisahan. Tapi, kami harus siap. Ya, itu harus. Karena ada pertemuan, ada pula perpisahan"]

"Izinkan saya untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat pengumuman. Saya, Oshima Yuko, memutuskan untuk lulus dari AKB48. Ini akan menjadi penampilan terakhir Saya di Kohaku Uta Gassen, Saya senang bernyanyi dengan rasa syukur,"

"Mohon dukungan untuk AKB48 juga pada tahun 2014. Ini adalah penampilan terakhir kami di tahun 2013, mari kita berpesta!"

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

OWARI

[Fiksi Menjelang Kelulusan Oshima Yuko dan "So long!" Single ke-30, AKB48]


End file.
